Ezra Emile
Ezra "Deuce" Emile is the Silver Shade Ranger, the Silver Ranger of the Shade Rangers & Justice Officer Ranger X, the Gold Ranger of the Justice Rangers. To avoid complications, the Goonlocks know him simply by his nickname. He is a phantom thief who is also a member of the GSPO GSPO France branch, & is an engineer of the Fantome Collection who can modify them for human use. Like Louis, he serves the Fantome family. Character History Past Deuce was once an abandoned orphan hailing from the Back World in his (painful) childhood life, until the gentleman thief Arthur Fantome I adopted him, & taught him to modify his collections, even giving to him the X TrainZords. When Deuce was an adult, Don Tyranno took the chance to steal the collection & murder the thief. Deuce hurried to help as soon as he got the word but was too late, the wreckage & Fantome’s corpse leaving him to cry in grief. Following this incident, Deuce vowed to recollect back what his adopted father treasured most & likely to revive him. Homecoming from France Deuce arrived in North Harbor Hills at a certain night, finding Monkeychi in coincidence & dealt with him as the Silver Shade Ranger, saving a life of a teenage schoolgirl & took a selfie with her. On the next day, he introduced himself bluntly to Arthur without morphing. To prove himself to Arthur as the Silver Shade Ranger, he performed acrobatics & showed to him that he stole all smartphones from all people through him, including Arthur's. Arthur initially disbelieved him, especially more so as Deuce let himself be arrested by Chris until he showed his a warning card to meet him later. Later, Agent Adams explained to the Justice Rangers that Deuce was one of them & worked in the France Branch making Deuce free from the investigation, especially after Deuce showed his license to the Justice Rangers. But Deuce‘s claim as the Silver Shade Ranger had bothered Adams & the Justice Rangers. Chris was irritated & asked him why he didn't tell him sooner before being caught & Deuce simply answered, "So he would be taken to the office without getting lost." Later, Monkeychi appeared & declared his revenge against the Silver Shade Ranger. As the Justice Rangers morphed & Monkeychi had no interest in them, Deuce halted the Justice Rangers & morphed into Justice Officer Ranger X instead. It surprised the Justice Rangers as well as the Shade Rangers as they looked on at Deuce, making Arthur confused & questioning whether Deuce was lying to him. In the battle against Monkeychi, Monkeychi initially vexed to Deuce as he didn't show himself as the Silver Shade Ranger & mistook him as someone else until the Shade Rangers morphed & Arthur faced off against Deuce, asking if he was lying. But, Deuce answered that he is the Silver Shade Ranger & showed everyone his other form as the Silver Shade Ranger, making Monkeychi finally fire up against Deuce & face him again. Deuce proved himself, having outmatched Monkeychi & stealing his Fantome Collection once again, as he did the previous night. The teams weren't able to do anything but be amazed & confused about Deuce at the same time. Neither team was able to understand which side Deuce was on, because he helped the Shade Rangers against the enlarged Monkeychi with no hard feelings. At night, Deuce took a visit to the Shade Rangers as he had arrived in the restaurant earlier than then. Which Sides to Be? Deuce told the Shade Rangers that he came to give what he had promised to them by giving the Fantome Collection he had taken from Monkeychi as a present, reminding Arthur about the previous card message. He also proved himself to be their ally by calling Louis right when he appeared behind the Shade Rangers. The next day, Deuce was doubted by the Justice Rangers for what he was supposed to be by asking what exactly he is after which he replied that it was "secret" & also his work couldn't be told by the others, as proved by Jove for the permission to let Deuce keep what he did as a secret. Deuce did promise the Justice Rangers one thing: that he fought for justice. But before the Justice Rangers decided to trust him, a Goonlock was spotted to make a ruckus & they dispatched. Deuce didn't join in & sneakily informed the Shade Rangers about a Goonlock incoming. Later, he dressed as being on the Shade Rangers' side, only to show himself betraying the Shade Rangers after they gave him the Fantome Collection they have obtained. In thanks for what he had done, the Justice Rangers finally decided to trust him & he helped them to defeat the enlarged Doublepotamus. In truth, Deuce & the Shade Rangers had made their betrayal fight as an act to trick the Justice Rangers, albeit Arthur was a bit vexed because Deuce didn't hold back during the fight. Aiden Flanagan publicly accused Deuce of crossing the team in favor of Goonlocks. The same day, Goonlock Flexizard received a collection piece with a letter from someone claiming to be Deuce. Velocia also announced to the confused Shade Rangers that Deuce has at least some non-human blood. However, when asked about this, Louis confirmed the non-human part, but his tone implied he has no problem trusting Deuce anyway. As Deuce soon discovered that “Aiden” he & the teams saw is actually an impostor Snipehorse, who revealed himself to be the man who took the real Aiden’s form after his death, he & the Justice Rangers eliminate Snipehorse, with the help of the Shade Rangers to get the two stolen collections before destroying Aiden’s imposter, & thus clearing Deuce’s name. Personality Ezra is visibly a very laid back & interactive person, taking his job & others as lax as he can be & getting himself involved with others even when they don't want him to, especially more evident when you realize he is in another squad separate from the main Justice Rangers. He also seems to be somewhat of a trickster as he revealed himself to be the Silver Shade Ranger to be arrested by GSPO, only to reveal he only did so to get their headquarters quicker. Underneath that suave exterior is a very intelligent man, as he is the creator of most of the arsenal of both ranger teams, & he can make calculative plans on the fly when he is in a good mood. Like a thief, he can appear in rooms without catching the attention of anyone. Even when he does not take his job seriously, he is still quite close to those he considers "friends". This goes as far as risking his life to gain vital information for those he trusted, even when said people are not as warm to him. He also has a lazy side, as he tried to stay in the Bistro to get out of cleaning his living space, only for the others to try & force him out. Additionally, he was naive when it came to their rules. Of all of his allies, the one he is closest to is none other than his mentor & adoptive father, the Patriarch of the Fantome Estate, whose death at the hands of Don Tyranno both traumatized him & struck him with a vow of vengeance, determined to retrieve the collection, eliminate the Goonlocks, & return to his father. Powers & Abilities Weaknesses ; Non-human Physiology : Since he is a non-human, he cannot use the Rival Morphers that are modified for human use only & has to make his special device of morphing. Ranger Powers Silver Shade Ranger= - Striker Mode= When combined into a Megazord that includes the StrikerZord, the Silver Shade Ranger needs to access Striker Mode in order to operate it. Arsenal *X TrainZords Zords *Shadow X Morpher **Silver X TrainZord **Gold X TrainZord *Fire X TrainZord *Thunder X TrainZord - Silver Super Shade Ranger= The Silver Super Shade Ranger is the Silver Shade Ranger's powered up form via the Siren StrikerZord, which has to be fired by another member of the two teams due to his lack of a Rival Morpher. Arsenal *Shadow X Morpher Zords *Siren StrikerZord *X Train Megazord: Silver Mode **Shadow X Morpher ***Silver X TrainZord ***Gold X TrainZord **Fire X TrainZord **Thunder X TrainZord Attacks }} |-|Justice Officer Ranger X= - Striker Mode= When combined into a Megazord that includes the StrikerZord, Justice Officer Ranger X needs to access Striker Mode in order to operate it. Arsenal *X TrainZords Zords *Gold X TrainZord *Silver X TrainZord *Thunder X TrainZord *Fire X TrainZord - Super Justice Officer Ranger X= Super Justice Officer Ranger X is Ranger X's powered up form via the Victory StrikerZord, which has to be fired by another member of the team due to his lack of a Rival Morpher. This form allows Ezra to predict the opponent moves. Arsenal *Justice X Morpher Zords *Victory StrikerZord *Justice X Morpher **Gold X TrainZord **Silver X TrainZord *Thunder X TrainZord *Fire X TrainZord Attacks }} Notes *Due to the design, Ezra's ranger helmet contains the following factors: **As Justice Officer Ranger X, he's the only Justice Ranger whose police hat is his color & not a continuation of his visor. **As the Silver Shade Ranger, he's the only Shade Ranger not to have a visor in his ranger color. **Both helmets contain a facsimile of the "hat" from the opposite form as the mouthpiece. *Ezra is the first sixth ranger to have two separate active ranger forms of different colors. **Two series prior, Marcus Seymour used three ranger forms all at once, each with their color. **Deuce is the first Ranger to be a part of two different ranger teams as the same character since Tommy Oliver, who has technically been two 6th Rangers alongside his other Ranger Powers. *Both the Silver Shade Ranger & Justice Officer Ranger X forms have variations in design in terms of which team of Rangers he works with. **The Silver Shade Ranger form is a variation of the Core Shade Rangers' ranger suits (sans cape) with an armored vest in the form of a tuxedo. **Justice Officer Ranger X form is modeled after a trench coat (a common trope associated with some fictional police officers. eg. Heii Zenigata from Lupin III series ). **Ironically, the function of his forms works in the opposite way of the team he is with, camerawork & all. ***As the Silver Shade Ranger, he fights more defensively (showing silver shockwaves where he is hit with normal camerawork), the Justice Ranger’s style. ***As Justice Officer Ranger X he fights more offensively (his attacks have gold shockwaves, even with the tricky camera shots), the Shade Ranger’s style. *Ezra joining on both sides between Shade Rangers & Justice Rangers could be a reference to police officers doing undercover operations that infiltrate in criminal groups to gain information of their high-value targets, or as a mole for said criminal groups to keep them one step ahead of the law. As a member of the Shade Rangers, he dons a gentleman thief outfit while keeping his association with the Justice Rangers secret from the gentleman thieves. **French policemen have been romanticized in movies & television as being friendly with criminals or those in somewhat illegal activities (like Frank Martin and Inspector Tarconi of the Transporter movies). This might explain Deuce's lax attitude with the Shade Rangers & his (theorized) wish for the two ranger teams to join forces & become one true team of Power Rangers. *Deuce is the first Shade Ranger/Justice Ranger to have a full roll call, instead of just simply stating his ranger designation. **This might be a throwback to the SPD Rangers, a previous police-themed ranger team, who all had detailed roll calls. *Deuce is the only Shade Ranger/Justice Ranger to have never been part of a fusion form. **He is also the only Justice Ranger to have never been gender-swapped. **He is also the only Shade Ranger to have never been turned into a child. *X is designated for “cross”, befitting the role of Ezra’s crossing over by teaming with either the Shade Rangers & the Justice Rangers. X also designates unknown number or variable, as he can be seen as a wild card due to his two-ranger status. *Ezra is similar other sixth rangers like Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Steel, & Nate Silva in that he is the designated 6th Ranger of two teams even, but is not the 6th in actual Ranger number. *Ezra's Phantom Thief uniform is normally without a mask like the other Shade Rangers' uniforms, though he later gains a mask of his own with his uniform. *Deuce being a thief with gold & silver colors is similar to Justus & Seth of the previous series. *His Super Mode is similar to that of Super Megaforce Gold, the power-up of Super Megaforce Silver: **The armor is gold, while the form used is primarily silver. ***His second Super Mode would be the opposite way. **The form is obtained from a morphing trinket that does not represent his base form or tied to the zord(s) assigned to him. *Even though it has been stated that Deuceis not human because his ancestor’s race originally exists in another dimension, Deuce looks like a regular Earthling human. **Louis, who is of the same race as Deuce, has some "stealth" & disguise abilities which normal people can't be able to do. However, he's still not that much different to normal Earthling humans (like the races of Lance & Seth from the previous series (Star Force) who also have some special abilities but are still considered human). Both Deuce & Louis can thus be considered human despite their race. *Ezra's full name appears to have symbolic meaning behind his character. Ezra comes from the Hebrew word meaning "help"https://www.behindthename.com/name/ezra, & Emilehttps://surnames.behindthename.com/name/e10mile is derived from the given name Emil, which comes from the Latin word meaning "rival"https://www.behindthename.com/name/emil. Thus, this can explain Ezra's character as he tends to help both rival teams. **Also, his nickname Deuce is a reference to the number two, a possible reference to his full name having the same first initials & to the fact that he is secretly a member of the two teams. See Also *Noel Takao - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Shade Rangers Category:Justice Rangers Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Brigade-Theme PR Rangers Category:Male Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Non-Color Names Category:PR Rivals Category:Rival Ranger Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:Non-Human Characters